Genie Jafar
Genie Jafar is Jafar's Genie From Aladdin He played Skeleton Barbossa in Pirates Of The Caribbean (PrinceBalto Style) He is a living skeleton He played Giant Red in All Arabians go to Heaven 2 He is a Giant Red He played Marshmallow in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a snow monster He played Grandfather in the Codename: Animals Next Door movie, Operation: Z.E.R.O. He is an evil grandfather He played Uka Uka in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) Portrayals * In Baltladdin played By Tai Lung * In Aangladdin played By Killer Croc * In Simbaladdin and Balooladdin played as himself * In Dumboladdin played as Sharptooth * In Pigletladdin played by Dragon Maleficent * In Todladdin & Bluladdin played By Sabor * In Dannyladdin played By Max * In Kovuladdin and Dodgerladdin played By HellHound * In Trampladddin played By Shere Khan * In Homerladdin Played By The Great Animal * In Orinoladdin Played By The Big Red Thing * In Olladdin Played By Discord * In Ericladdin and Bambiladdin Played By Alameda Slim * In Dawrinladdin Played By Chineas Dragon * In Kimikoladdin played by Aku * In Linkladdin played by Ganondorf * In Rainbowladdin Dash played by Demon Sunset Shimmer * In Twiladdin played by Dark Dragon * In CJladdin played by Satan from South Park * In Rinladdin played by Black Jewel * in Sunsetladdin played by Sectonia * In Caleladdin played by Scar * In Redclawladdin played by Dragon Maleficent * In Aleladdin played by The Hydra * In Tailsladdin played by Joanna the Goanna * In Basiladdin Played By Nega * In Dimitriladdin Played By Hades * In Jilladdin Played By Azazel (Tekken) * In Astroladdin and Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook Played By Lord Poltergeist * In Kellyladdin Played By Cartman * In Allisonladdin Played By Dark Kahn * In Toleeladdin Played By Tiki Tong * In Susanladdin Hurley Played By Dragon (Cat) * In Yellow Kirbyladdin Played By Molgera * In Kai-Laddin Played By Red Gyarados * In Tiffladdin Played By Devil Kazumi * In Aimeeladdin Played by Unknown (Tekken) * in Noreenladdin Played by Dark Queen * In Ling Xiaoyuladdin Played by Alf Layla wa Layla * In Abbyladdin Played by True Ogre * In Lululaddin Played by Janemba (1st form) * In Muddy Mudskipper (Aladdin) Played by Devil Jin * In Zaraladdin played by Majora * In Vinnyladdin Played By Katz * In Stephenladdin Played by himself * In Michelleladdin Played by 10,000 Volt Ghost * In Erikaladdin Played by Bad Apple * In Hoholaddin Played By Gorilla Grodd * In Jacobladdin Played By Mr. Nezzer * In Star Butterflyladdin Played By Ganon (Ocarina of Time) * In Zigladdin Played by Bill Cipher * In Marinaladdin Played by Jubileus the Creator * In Mabelladdin Pines Played by Corrupted Shinnok * In Giladdin Played by The Storm King Gallery Genie Jafar.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Giants Category:Alter-egos Category:Demons Category:Ugly Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Monsters Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Genies